I NEED
by xxfallsxx
Summary: Hidup Jungkook hancur setelah kepergian sang kekasih.


**I NEED**

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : **YAOI** ! Demi kenyamanan, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

typo bertebaran, penulisan berantakan dan lain-lain.

.

.

 _"Hidup Jungkook hancur setelah kepergian sang kekasih"_

 _._

 _._

 **PROLOG**

Hari ini Seoul begitu dingin, awan hitam tampak menggantung menghiasi langit pertanda sebentar lagi langit akan menumpahkan muatannya ke bumi dalam bentuk rintikan air, angin berhembus kencang namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat mereka mundur untuk mengantar seorang, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita pada peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang tidak berhentinya untuk menangisi sosok cantik yang berada di dalam peti mati yang mulai hilang tertelan oleh tanah merah.

"Jiyeon-ah" lirih wanita itu yang ternyata ibu dari Jiyeon, sosok cantik yang telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, tepatnya di balik sebuah pohon sakura besar seorang pemuda berdiri kaku melihat kerumunan itu, matanya merah seperti menahan tangis dan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Jiyeon" bisiknya parau

"Jiyeon" ulangnya dan bersamaan dengan itu air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menghalau isakan yang ingin keluar dari celah bibirnya, ia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang sudah merebut seluruh hatimu dan itu karena kesalahan mu sendiri.

_FLASHBACK_

"Tinggalkan Jiyeon" ucapan dingin dari sang ibu membuat langkah pemuda yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya itu terhenti, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sang ibu tengah membaca majalah di single sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Ibu bercanda?" tanyanya tak percaya

Wanita cantik itu menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya di meja, ia mendongak dan menatap dingin anaknya.

"Tidak, tinggalkan dia. Ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan kerja Ibu"

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas tatapan dingin sang ibu tak kalah dinginnya.

"Tidak" pemuda itu menyahut tegas

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Jiyeon, aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan yang ibu tawarkan" Setelah berkata demikian pemuda itu berbalik dan akan kembali melangkah namun perkataan dingin sang Ibu kembali mengusiknya, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa tau sang ibu tengah menyeringai mengerikan di belakangnya.

"Kau akan menyesal Jungkook-ah"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Jungkook atau Jeon Jungkook itu menemui sang kekasih di salah satu kafe di pusat kota Seoul, ia tersenyum manis saat dilihatnya sosok cantik yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Jungkook, lama ya? Maaf yah aku baru pulang dari part time ku" ucap Jiyeon penuh sesal, Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik Jiyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya, diusapnya surai hitam gadis cantik itu penuh sayang.

"Tidak ko, aku juga baru datang"

"Syukurlah, dan Oh! Kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu Jungkook-ah?" tanya Jiyeon

Jungkook tersenyum kecil "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, aku begitu gugup saat ini jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya" Jungkook berucap, tangannya merogoh saku mantel hitamnya dan mengeluarkannya sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker kemudian membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak yang terlihat sederhana dengan sebuah diamond berbentuk hati.

Jiyeon membulatkan matanya, ditatapnya Jungkook tak mengerti

"Ini apa Jungkook-ah?"

"Jiyeon saat ini aku hanya bisa membelikan ini untukmu, aku tau ini tidak mahal tapi nanti aku akan membelikan yang mahal untukmu, Jiyeon-ah aku terlalu terburu-buru dan aku tau aku tidak romantis tapi Jiyeon maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Jungkook berucap, ditatapnya wanita yang begitu di cintainya itu penuh harap.

Jiyeon mengatupkan bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seulas senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya, ia tidak menyangka lelaki yang di cintainya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Ya, ya Jungkook-ah, aku mau"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, diambilnya cincin perak itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis Jiyeon. Jiyeon tersenyum haru dan tangisnya pecah saat Jungkook menariknya untuk masuk ke pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiyeon"

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman manis yang tak hentinya mengembang di bibirnya, namun senyumnya sirna saat ia akan menaiki tangga, ibunya tengah berdiri di tiga anak tangga terakhir disana, menatapnya dengan dingin namun sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang" sambutnya

Jungkook diam, ditatapnya sang ibu dengan dingin tanpa membalas ia melewati sang ibu begitu saja namun ia berhenti saat sang ibu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang begitu datar.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti Ibu Jungkook, mungkin saat ini ia masih hidup"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan santai wanita cantik itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat sang ibu yang sudah hilang tertelan pintu keluar, jantungnya berdebar cepat entah mengapa, ia ingin mengejar namun dering ponselnya membuatnya urung untuk mengejar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan nama Jiyeon tertulis di layar ponselnya, dengan segera pemuda itu menggeser tombol hijau dengan gambar gagang telepon dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"Hallo Jiyeon a-

"Jungkook-ah Jiyeon sudah pergi hiks dia sudah pergi"

Dan saat itu juga dunia seorang Jeon Jungkook runtuh.

 **PROLOG END**

Lanjut/end?


End file.
